Alasan,Mungkin?
by Golden Clock
Summary: Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku selalu berkata aku tidak menyukainya. Mungkinkah itu karena aku adalah sahabatnya….. Atau hanya alasan ku saja? Bukankah akan lebih baik…. Bila kurelakan saja dia?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alasan, Mungkin?

Disclaimer : All chara is Masashi Kishimoto's

Insert song : AKB48-Iiwake Maybe (Sakura's ringtone)

Author : Black Wings

Summary : Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku selalu berkata aku tidak menyukainya.

Mungkinkah itu karena aku adalah sahabatnya…..

Atau hanya alasan ku saja? Bukankah akan lebih baik…. Bila kurelakan saja dia?

.

.

.

Words : 934

Main Character(s) : Haruno Sakura,Uchiha Sasuke,Uchiha Itachi,Uzumaki Naruto,

Yamanaka Ino,Hyuuga Hinata & Sai.

Warning : Sakura/Author Point View.

One Shot!

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga ku. Tak perduli baju seragam ku yang mulai sedikit basah oleh keringat dan kotoran,akibat terjatuh tadi. Lutut dan tangan ku yang lecet tak juga kuperdulikan. Juga airmata yang mengalir di pipiku dengan deras. Yang ku tahu,aku hanya berlari,dan berlari. Dari sahabatku….juga cinta pertamaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku meringis sakit mengingat namanya.

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah gadis biasa yang bersekolah di Greenfield High kelas 2. Aku hanyalah gadis yang beruntung karena berteman,bahkan bersahabat dengan si pangeran sekolah,Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sudah mencintai nya sejak dia pertama masuk Greenfield. Aku hanya bisa melongo saat dia duduk di kursi sebelah ku,yang seharusnya di isi oleh Sai,teman kecilku,sekaligus kekasih Yamanaka Ino yang juga merupakan ratu Greenfield High. Semua nya terasa baik. Aku mencintainya,dan dia sangat baik terhadapku. Hingga suatu hari,ia bercerita bahwa ia menyukai sang ratu sekolah,Ino. Juga kejadian tadi siang,saat jam makan siang,saat ia dan Ino saling tertawa di taman belakang sekolah,dan berakhir dengan saling bertukar nomor telepon. Aku hanya meringis sakit dan berlari,keluar dari lingkungan sekolah.

_Itsumo no michi wo (itsumo no michi wo)_

_Hashiru jitensha (hashiru jitensha) _

_Tachi kogi no _

_Yasumi no aida (yasumi no aida)_

_Aezu ni itara (aezu ni itara)_

_Kimi no koto ga_

_Ki ni natte kitan da_

_Tada no tomodachi to_

_Omotte ita no ni_

_Ima sugu ni demo_

_Kimi ni_

_Kimi ni …. Aitai_

Aku yang tengah bersantai dirumahnya untuk melupakan kejadian tadi sejenak,sontak langsung kaget ketika handphone ku berbunyi. Nama Sasuke,tertera disana. Untuk apa dia menelepon? Batinku. Kuangkat telepon itu,dan suara baritone yang sangat kukenal meluncur keluar dari balik telepon.

_ "_Kau dimana,Sakura?Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak enak badan,Sasu-_kun_! Jadi aku pulang saja!" ucapku dengan nada seceria mungkin.

"Hhh… kau enak saja pergi begitu! Aku ingin bercerita padamu!"

"Eh? Tentang apa?"

"Aku..mendapat nomor handphone Ino.."

Aku hanya meringis saja. Dapat kurasakan,disana pasti ia sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat Ino,yang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa Ino telah memiliki kekasih,Shimura Sai. Dan,satu hal yang tengah kupikirkan adalah bagaimana perasaannya saat tahu bahwa Ino,pujaan hatinya telah memiliki kekasih. Bukannya aku jahat tidak memberi tahunya,tetapi aku hanya tidak ingin menghancurkan hatinya. "…..Ra? Sakura? Kau masih disana?" panggilnya

"Ah,iya Sasuke… umm.. kau tahu? Aku rasa aku ingin tidur.. sudah dulu,yaa! Daaah! " dengan segera aku menutup handphone ku,dan membenamkan kepalaku di bantal. Ku coba untuk tidur,tidak juga bisa. Tanpa sadar,air mataku mengalir saat mengingat Ino dan Sasuke yang saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Juga tertawa. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sakit saat mengingat itu,dan membiarkan airmataku mengalir dengan derasnya. Aku berharap,besok aku bisa bertemu seseorang yang bisa membuatku tersenyum kembali dan melupakan Sasuke.

XXXXXXXX

AuthorPOV

"Sakura!" panggil Uzumaki Naruto kepadanya. Seorang gadis indigo berada di sebelahnya,bersama seorang lelaki berambut coklat panjang. "_Ohayou,_Naruto,Hinata,Neji! Teriakku. "_Ohayou _Sakura-_chan_!" "_O-ohayou_ S-sakura-_chan"_ "_Ohayou_,Sakura-_san_" ucap Naruto,Hinata,Neji. "Sakura-_chan_,kemarin tas mu ketinggalan di kelas,loh. Ini ku bawa kemarin" ujar Naruto seraya nyengir lebar. "Kau tidak bertanya apa-apa?" tanya Sakura heran. Biasanya Naruto paling heboh masalah dirinya,sahabatnya. "Hehehehe. Sasuke-_teme_ kemarin bercerita soal itu" Sakura hanya terdiam. Tetapi pikirannya kembali berputar pada saat kemarin siang. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan pergi ke kelasnya. "S-sakura-_chan_ t-tunggu!" panggil Hinata seraya berjalan cepat ke arah Sakura dan menyamai langkah gadis musim semi itu. "Oh,Hinata-_chan_" ucap Sakura lesu. "S-sakura-_chan_,umm..kalau ada masalah,a-aku.. Ku bisa cerita padaku.. apakah ini soal Sasuke?" "Bukan.. dia kan menyukai Ino" "Kau menyukai nya,Sakura-_chan_?" "E-eh? Aku tidak menyukainya kok!" "Hmm…_sou ka.." _ Mereka berdua pun melangkah ke kelas mereka,dengan sesekali saling bercanda.

Sesampainya di kelas,Sakura berjalan ke arah tempat duduk nya tanpa menoleh kepada Sasuke. Ia hanya takut melihat Sasuke. Enyah mengapa. "Sakura" suara baritone yang sangat Sakura kenal memanggilnya. "Sasuke? Hai!" ucap Sakura ceria "Kau sudah sembuh?" tanyanya "Ya!" jawab Sakura cepat. "Sakura.. kemarin aku bertanya pada Ino. Apakah dia mau menjadi kekasihku… dan ia menjawab bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku sebelumnya? " "_Gomen,ne _Sasuke. Aku hanya tidak mau kau sakit hati" "Tetapi sakit hati masih jauh lebih baik daripada patah hati,kau tahu itu,nona Haruno?" Dada Sakura bergetar. Mata nya panas. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke begitu marah kepadanya. "Sasuke, maaf" ucap Sakura lirih. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan airmata nya yang mulai mengalir di kedua pipi pun belari ke arah danau belakang sekolah. Tempat mereka pertama kali saling mengikat janji,untuk menjadi sahabat seama-lama nya. "Sasuke… aku sayang padamu,aku menyukai mu. Bisakah kau alihkan pandangan mu kepada ku? Aku sayang padamu… sangat mencintaimu.. aku mencintai mu,mencintaimu,mencintaimu. Aku tak perduli apakah kau membenci ku sekarang,maupun kau menyukai orang lain. Aku suka,suka,suka,suka Sasuke-kun.." ujar Sakura lirih.

"Hahahaha! Kau menyukai adikku,ya?"

Sakura tersentak. Ia kaget mendengar sebuah suara yang asing di telinga nya, menertawainya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan berambut panjang yang di ikat satu. "S-siapa kau?!" tanyanya terbata-bata. "Perkenalkan,Uchiha Itachi. Kau Haruno Sakura,kan?" ucap nya seraya tersenyum. "Kenapa kau tahu nama ku?" "Aku sudah memperhatikan mu sejak dahulu." Wajah Sakura memerah ketika mengetahui lelaki di depannya yang sangat tampan ini memperhatikannya sejak dahulu. "Nah,sekarang kau mau ikut aku? Aku tahu cara membuat mu ceria kembali." Ujar nya seraya tersenyum ramah. "Boleh saja. Asal kau jangan mengagetkan ku seperti tadi lagi" ujar Sakura. Itachi tertawa. Mereka berdua pun tertawa,dan melangkah pergi dari danau itu. Yang merupakan saksi terbuka nya lembaran baru dalam orang-orang di hidup seorang Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The End

Haloo! saya author baru disini! mohon bantuannya dan bimbingannya untuk saya! Terima kasih!


End file.
